The Messenger
by ferggirl99
Summary: A "what-if" pulled from GoF. A day, many years ago, that Arthur Weasley will never forget. Very short one-shot.


"_Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one… It's called the Imperius Curse, or something?"_

"_Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." Page 212, GoF_

* * *

Arthur Weasley fiddled nervously with his wand. It wasn't like his supervisor to be so late. Taking a deep breath and scanning Diagon Alley one more time, he decided to check his watch. He was rather proud of the thing – he'd acquired it from a bloke in the pub last week, and after deconstructing the enchantments had managed to put it back together in working order. 

He pulled it out, thinking that the gold watch certainly _looked_ as though it was worth more than the seven sickles he'd won on his game of exploding snap. The bloke had called it a "prototype." Arthur flipped it open.

The fancy, curvy writing fit oddly with the message that the hand was pointing to. _He's NOT COMING you daft fool, so LEAVE already._

"Well, bloody hell. That's a problem, then."

Running a hand through the nearly shoulder length red hair he refused to let Molly cut, he contemplated the time that he'd been standing under the dark awning of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He had been told to meet Moody here at dusk to report on his internal investigation, and to look lively about it. He'd come in out of the summer heat and had a pumpkin and cream sundae, and then when Florean had closed, he'd pulled up a chair outside. He'd have to bring Molly and the boys back to try that flavor, 9 year old Charlie loved everything pumpkin. It had been at least two hours, although the part with the ice cream had gone quickly.

With a shrug, he pulled his wand back out of his pocket and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley was fairly safe still, but it was increasingly deadly to be less than cautious.

Almost in answer to his dark thoughts, he heard a soft pop and hurried steps behind him. Panic slashed through him as he whirled around, stunning spell at the ready. _Please, let it just be one. Let it just be one Death Eater._

"Arthur Weasley! Wait! You know me."

"Stay where you are! Put your hands in the air where I can see them! Dammit, LUMOS!"

Light blazed off the end of his wand to illuminate a very young man with messy black hair and glasses, his hands straight up in the air. He'd seen him around the ministry. One of the newer Aurors, maybe?

"All right, tell me how you know my name and why I should know yours!"

"Ok, ok, listen. You've been working with Moody the last few weeks on something. It's obvious he trusts you. You and I met first after Auror training a few months ago because one of my friends made a stupid comment about your hair."

Something clicked into place in the back of Arthur's mind. He'd been hurrying from a meeting and had taken a wrong turn, winding up in the middle of the Auror floor. Retracing his steps had taken him right through the new crop of determined Hogwarts grads and old warlocks coming out of retirement. He had almost made it to the lift when…

_Blimey, look at that, James! I think that poor bloke may have it worse than you in the hair department. _

_Sirius, you stupid git, shut up. He works here! You want to get us kicked out the first day?_

He'd whirled to glare at them, but had found himself grinning instead at the apologetic looks they gave him. Besides, what was it worth to get angry with the trainees? Most of them would just plug a hole for a few weeks before the Death Eaters took them out.

"What was the name of the friend with you that day?" Arthur asked, still suspicious.

"Sirius. Sirius Black. He's the handsome one," the boy added with a lopsided grin. "I'm James Potter."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up as he recognized two of the more distinguished wizarding family names. "Ok, fine, lower your hands. What's your business sneaking up on me like that?"

"Moody sent me. There's been an attack, you see–"

"Molly and my boys? Is my family all right?" Arthur interrupted urgently, bringing his wand up higher, ready to curse the young man for a wrong answer.

"Your family? As long as your wife doesn't work in the ministry, they're fine as far as I know," Potter answered gravely.

Lowering his belligerent stance slightly with relief, Arthur realized what had just been said. "There's been an attack at the ministry? Is that why Moody didn't come himself?"

The boy nodded and swallowed hard. "It's awful, sir, there's just… it's so awful. The second shift of Aurors had just come in, they were getting ready for work. Some of the older guys went out to meet them at the entrance to the department... they're just in pieces all over the hallway. Moody was hit in the face with something nasty, he won't leave the scene until they identify all of the Aurors. The mediwitch is saying that he might lose his eye."

Arthur sighed, they had been so close to figuring out the informant. "We'd better get back, then. Where can we apparate?"

"The main lobby. That's not damaged. They just walked right in." Potter's face was grey.

"All right then." They nodded to each other and within moments were standing in the center of absolute pandemonium. Arthur spotted Moody over in a corner, raging and bloody, and figured he'd better go check in. James looked to be headed in the other direction.

"Listen, thanks," he shouted to the younger man over the noise. "I would have stood there most of the night if you hadn't come and gotten me."

"That's what Moody said. I think his exact words were 'absolutely trustworthy.' Well, I'd better see if I can help somehow."

"And your friend, Sirius was it? He's ok?"

"He's fine, crazy bastard. Got right out into the thick of things, and everyone's saying he handled himself really well. I only got three or four of them – I think his final count was seven. Still," the boy hesitated and then grinned over at Arthur, "a husband's got to be careful, right? I'mgoing to havea family to think of now."

"Congratulations! Yes, indeed, nothing keeps you alive better than knowing how angry your wife will be if you're hurt. Take care of yourself, now!" And with a wave, he turned to the bellowing chief Auror.

"Ah, Weasley. Crouch, this is Weasley. He and I were working on this very problem. Were going to meet about it tonight, in fact, so I imagine young Weasley's been wondering where I've been!" Arthur nodded to the severe man standing over Moody. He'd heard the rumors that this man was next in line for Minister and was grateful to Moody for pointing him out.

Crouch nodded back briefly before snapping, "I want your report on my desk tomorrow morning, Moody. We shall have to fight fire with fire, I tell you. This is entirely unacceptable." He spun on his heel and marched off.

Muttering after him with a black look that was still potent, even bloody and battered as he was, Moody said, "As if using the unforgivables will make this any more acceptable. He's just pissy because it makes him look bad when we lose."

Shifting his weight to remind Alastor Moody of his presence, Arthur couldn't help but ask, "Was it who we suspected this time?"

With a sigh the older man nodded. "The Aurors who made it through – I sent Potter to find you, good young man by the way – they said that when all of them had arrived and were changing into their robes, she just muttered a few counterspells and most of our wards fell. The waiting contingent of Death Eaters were able to smash on their way through the rest. We're totally exposed, dammit."

"Was she one of them, then? I'd never have thought it."

"Abbot? No, just weak enough to control with imperius. CONSTANT VIGILANCE, that's what we need. Girl's crying her eyes out in a cell, young Black killed the Death Eater who'd cursed her so she's come out of it." He paused and looked even more weary. "I have to tell you, because I'm too cowardly to face Molly..."

"Oh god, her brothers..." Arthur felt himself go cold, shocked that he hadn't asked after them earlier.

"They were both on tonight and as soon as they figure out what was going on, they organized the recruits and went out to buy some time. We're still picking up the pieces, by god. Those Prewett boys were good men, good Aurors, and between you and me, good members of the Order. We'll be hard put to replace them." Moody's good eye fixed on him. "Go home, Arthur, be with your family. That's an order. I'll do the damn report and see you in the morning."

He was turning away, numb,when Moody spoke softly and stopped him.

"What did you think of Potter? I'd been thinking of recommending him and his wife to the Order. Smart pair. Hate to have it be under these circumstances, though." With a sad smile he turned away to meet the mediwitch who'd been trying to get his attention. "Oh just take the damn thing out and be done with it!"

Arthur headed slowly for the fireplace, and home.


End file.
